Alexander Carbonneau
History Origin Dioné is a third generation Eternal, an evolutionary offshoot of humanity who possessed extraordinarily long life spans and superhuman abilities. He was born over 20,000 years ago to two members of the Oceana Eternals, a group of Eternals that inhabited the Eternal city of Oceana in the Pacific Ocean. At the time of the Great Flood that caused the city of Atlantis to be swallowed by the oceans and devastated the Earth 20,000 years ago. To his brothers and sisters, he is often referred to as The Dreamer or Oneiros, after the Greek god. Ancient Greece After the Earth had recovered from the Great Cataclysm, nearly 17,000 years ago, Dioné decided to go beyond the protective dome around Oceana and traveled to the city of Olympia to visit his brothers and sisters. He spent many millennia with them and was even worshipped by the humans as the God of Dreams for a brief period of time. Modern Era Dioné now goes by Alexander instead, and now watches over the Earth along with his brothers and sisters mostly residing in New Orleans due to their activity of disturbances. Powers & Abilities Eternal Physiology: '''Alexander's physiology grants him superhuman speed, strength, durability, endurance along with immortality. * ''Superhuman Strength:' Alexander is superhumanly strong and possesses greater physical strength than a superhuman being. At his peak, Alexander is able to lift about over 50 tons. * ''Superhuman Speed: Alexander is capable of running and moving at speeds much greater than that of even the finest human athlete.'' * ''Superhuman Stamina: Alexander's musculature produces considerably fewer fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a human being. He can exert himself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before fatigue begins to impair him.'' * ''Superhuman Durability: Alexander's body is much more resistant to physical harm than the body of a human being. He is capable of withstanding great impact forces, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, powerful energy blasts, without sustaining major injuries.'' * ''Superhuman Longevity: Like all Eternals, Alexander ages at a rate that is much slower than that of a human being. However, Eternals aren't completely immune to aging, as some other god pantheons are.'' Oneiromancy: Alexander has the ability to see the future through his dreams; though because the dreams are sometimes symbolic, metaphorical or even feature rather blurry imagery and thus bear hidden or unclear meanings and implications that are then left up to the dreamer to translate and determine, he is unable to control and know exactly what's happening and where it is happening, nor can Alexander properly interpret such and anticipate when it shall happen until it actually does. And as a side note, the nebulous outcomes that a Dreamer like him are implied to be far from absolute since he implied that a dreamed eventuality can be prevented with the right method of intervention. And apart from dreaming the future, it was hinted that one in possession of this trait can also use it to “dream-walk” into the same dream with other people, allowing the Dreamer to mentally drift into the subconsciousness of one who also sleeps — seemingly (but not limited to) another Dreamer. * Precognition: Alexander's power allows him to see attacks yet to come and to prepare for it; an obvious side-effect of his primary precognitive power to subconsciously perceive eventualities (or “visions”) while sleeping, Alexander himself does not have to fall asleep first so as to access this aspect of his precognitive abilities — any impending danger to occur will autonomously alert Alexander, expressed in a vision seemingly indicated by a noticeably abrupt jerking motion of Alexander’s body, with him instinctively closing his eyes, as he briefly experiences a soon-to-happen (and would otherwise be disastrous) event through his mind’s eye. Thereby potentially allowing him to intervene in time and prevent the immediate outcome he just glimpsed. With it, he was able to anticipate a gunshot, fired by an opponent, headed towards his direction — by having a vision of the shot coming — and even effectively moved his handcuffs in front of the bullet’s predicted trajectory, blocking the projectile with the handcuffs’ chains which simultaneously both broke the said chains and deflected the incoming bullet. * Astral projection: Alexander is capable of projecting his consciousness allowing him to exit his body and travel in an astral body. * Dream Energy Blasts: Alexander is able to harness raw dream energy and blasts enemies. * '''Mediumship: '''Alexander can use his abilities to place himself on a trance, allowing him to commune with the dead and other spirits such as demons and even other psychics. '''Gateway of Dreams: '''A powerful skill. By focusing on certain aspects of his powers and combining them with the dream energy he's able to harness and control, he can manifest his or other people's dreams into reality while being awake. He's shown to be skilled enough to make the projected dreams act as illusions to confuse his targets, and suddenly shift them back into reality to deliver powerful attacks and fight for him. On one instance, Alexander channeled the dreams of a small group of rogue Eternals, and his mastery over his abilities make him a formidable foe. Abilities Weaknesses Paraphernalia